Annabeth of Olympus
by elizabethhhhhhh
Summary: Annabeth was raised on Olympus with the rest of the gods after her father refused to take her. But everything about her life is going to change when the demigods of Camp Half-Blood come for a visit.
1. Proglogue

**Proglogue**

_Athena,_

_I don't know what you expect from me. I can't possibly raise a child on my own. I'm only 23 and still in law school. I have an entire life ahead of me. Send her to an orphanage or a foster home, I don't care. Please, for my own sake, keep her out of my hands. _

_-Frederick Chase_

Athena looked down at the sleeping baby in the cradle. She tore the letter into bits before casting it into a nearby fire. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated having to put a demigod into adoption, as it often kept them from being discovered or sent to Camp Half-Blood. But, she didn't have a choice.

"Don't cry my dear, there's still another way," said a sweet voice behind her.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" groaned Athena.

"I don't want to see that poor child sent away. There's something special about her, I can feel it.

There may be another way to ensure her safety."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We keep her here on Olympus."

"That might have just been the dumbest thing you've ever said. Zeus would never allow it."

"It's not up to Zeus. Hera's the goddess of family."

"That's not much better. Hera hates demigods and everything about them."

"Not always. Look at it this way, Hera hasn't been able to raise a 'perfect godly child' for at least 2 millenia. This could be her chance. You're daughter could be a 'patron' to her."

"So you're saying I should give up my daughter and hand her over to Hera?"

"Well you'd still see her everyday. You can be like an aunt of sorts."

"Why do you care so much about this?"

"I was at Kylie Jenner's last weekend and I caught an extreme case of baby fever. I mean c'mon, we haven't had a baby to raise up here in _forever_."

"I guess we could ask Hera."

"Yes! Let's go, now! The faster we can get her fit for a new wardrobe, the better!"


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Alex and Ant are the guardians of Olympus(AlexiaresAnicetus)**

"Alright everyone! Listen up please! Let's start off with the chore assignments for this year" Hera yelled. It was the time of her annual Olympians Meeting, the day everyone dreaded.

"This is so pointless," complained Alex.

"Why do you care? You're going to get the same security position that you get every year," groaned Annabeth.

"Aww, someone's scared about what Mommy Hera is gonna give her this year!" laughed Ant.

"I have a right to be scared. I don't wanna be stuck cleaning temples."

"You're 15 Annabeth, almost 16. She's not gonna put you on cleaning duty. I'd be surprised if she even gave you a job this year," said Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kids!" gleamed Hera. "Your turn! Let's see. Aristaeus and Attis, you guys are on gardening duty. Alex, Ant, you two are on the security team again."

"Yes!" the two said in unison as they high fived each other.

"And of course Annabeth. I have a special role for you this year. Come talk to me afterwards, okay honey?"

"Of course," Annabeth smiled.

"Great! Now, Bia you're on..."

"Called it!" whispered Alex once Hera was out of earshot.

"You didn't call anything. She said she's giving me a job," remarked Annabeth.

"No, she said she's giving you a _role_," snickered Ant. "And we all know what that means." The other minor gods and goddesses around them started to smirk.

"What? Is she gonna kill me or something?"

"You'll wish she did. Annabeth, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you're not a god."

"I'm a patroned demigod, I know. I've heard it a million times."

"Right. Well, because of that, Hera has more power to exercise over you then she does towards the rest of us."

"Huh?"

"When you were born, you're mom gave you to Hera in order to ensure that you'd get to stay up here on Olympus. The condition was that Hera would become you're patroness."

"Yes, yes I know. what's your point?"

"Since she's your patroness and you're not a full-fledged god, there's a couple rules you have to follow. She's got full control over your actions. If Hera sends you on a quest, you have to oblige. But don't worry, there's no way she'd let you anywhere near a monster."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"You're her Barbie doll Annabeth! Don't you see it? She dresses you up and brushes your hair and does your makeup because you're the little daughter she never had! The problem is you're not her little daughter anymore. And you can't stay here forever."

"So what's gonna happen?"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly before Hera broke their silence.

"Alright! Now that everyone has their yearly assignments, we can get into the fun stuff! Tomorrow, for the Winter Solstice, the demigods from Camp Half-Blood will be coming for a visit."

Everyone groaned in unison. Even Hera didn't sound too excited. Annabeth had heard about Camp Half-Blood. They came to visit every winter and occasionally in between. But everytime one of them came, Hera would hide her up in the palace. She didn't want them, "mingling with her," as she put it. She was worried that they'd fill her mind with stories from the camp and then Annabeth would leave with them.

"Relax everyone, I've made arrangements to ensure that their time here is only a few hours this year. You can talk with your kids, give them a gift if you please, and then they'll be on their way."

Annabeth felt bad at times for the half-bloods. She'd grown up around the gods who all treated her like a child. But at least they acknowledged her. Anytime a half-blood was mentioned, everyone would scowl. They were seen by most of the Olympians as parasites, especially after the last Titan war.

Annabeth didn't know too much about it. Hera tried to keep her away from all the "toxicity of the demigods" and anything to do with them. Still, that didn't stop her from hearing about them through the grapevine. From what she had gathered, some of the demigods had raised the Titans from Tartarus and lead them in a battle against the gods and the remaining half-bloods in Manhattan. The gods won and brought the leading demigod up to the thrones of the 12 Olympians. They offered him the gift of becoming a god, but instead he refused and said that he only wanted them to acknowledge their kids.

Everyone, including Annabeth, had been shocked. Who would turn down a chance of immortality? She'd spent her entire life waiting for the day that Hera would finally bless her and turn her into a goddess. This kid actually got that chance and turned it down?

"If anyone has any questions, take it up with Hermes, 'kay? Great! I'll see you all right back here again next year!" smiled Hera as she wrapped up her speech. Annabeth didn't even notice that she'd been talking until everyone around her began to stand up.

"Better go see what mommy wants," laughed Alex. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder before running up to the main palace.

Unlike all the other kids on Olympus, Annabeth had a room in the main castle. She knew her way around it like the back of her hand, which was impressive considering how confusing the floor plan was.

As she wandered up the grand staircase, she went to Zeus and Hera's wing. It was hard to miss with all of the decor placed around it. Honestly, was a fountain in front of the door really necessary? She knocked twice, and the doors opened accordingly. Hera was sitting in front of her vanity, fixing her makeup.

"Oh, Annabeth! Darling, come here," smiled Hera as she stood up and patted the seat. Annabeth sat down and looked into the mirror. Hera began to brush her hair and talk.

"There's something we need to discuss honey, and-"

"It's fine, I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here once I'm past a certain age so I'm gonna have to move soon. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"That's true, but that's not why I called you here."

"Huh? What am I missing?"

"Annabeth, I've thought this over long and hard. And I've come to a very important decision."

"Okay?"

"I'm going to designate you as a goddess!"


	3. Preparations

Annabeth felt like a whole new person walking through Olympus the next day. Everywhere she went, people congratulated her. She wasn't technically a goddess yet, but that would change soon enough. The ceremony was set for the next night.

She still didn't know what she'd become the goddess of. In her mind, she had a lot of ideas, or at least hopes. Design? Architecture? Education?

"Annabeth!" she heard a voice yell. She looked around and saw Alex with a bunch of other minor gods sitting around the statue of Zeus. She walked over and joined them.

"So how does it feel?" asked Bia.

"How does what feel?" Annabeth laughed in response.

"To know that in 48 hours, you'll be one of us! Not many demigods get bumped up to god status," she explained.

"Yeah. And the last one that got the offer turned it down. Can you believe that?" Ant questioned. "Those half bloods are so ungrateful."

"Give them a break. They fought a whole war for us," defended Hesperus. "At least we know who our parents are. I wouldn't wanna be them."

"Who would? You're lucky Annabeth. You got to grow up here and away from all of that," Elpis said.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think it's like there though? What do they do at their camp all day?" Annabeth asked.

"Gods know. It's a useless thing anyway. They're all gonna die eventually," groaned Ant. "Do you know if you're meeting them this year?"

"Hera said I'll be there when they walk in. Then I have to go straight to the palace again."

"That sucks. Alex and I are gonna try and mess with the two sons of Hermes who managed to lock us in a storage building last year."

"You know you could just sneak out of the palace, right?" Melinoe told Annabeth. "Hera's gonna be at the council meeting the whole time."

"I know I could, but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. I could get kidnapped. Or mistaken as a camper. Or even hurt. I'm not immortal like you guys yet."

"Hera exaggerates everything. There's a real reason she doesn't want you meeting them."

"Which is?"

"She doesn't want you to leave with them, duh."

"Why would I do that?"

"As a patron demigod, there's only two ways you can leave Olympus. Either Hera has to give you her blessing to leave, or you can leave with another demigod and her control over you would disappear."

"Wait, what? How come I've never heard of this before?"

"Because she doesn't want you knowing, obviously."

"What's wrong with me knowing?"

"Because if you leave, then she loses her 'daughter.' She's spent years grooming you to be the definition of perfect. She's not just gonna give you up now so that you can go to a summer camp and die within the year."

Before Annabeth could ask anymore questions, the breakfast bell rang. She realized that she had promised meet Hera so that they could talk about their plans for the next day.

"Shoot! I gotta go guys! Catch ya later!" she yelled back as she sprinted up towards to palace.

——————

Annabeth found Hera sitting on her terrace per usual, looking over all of Olympus.

"Annabeth, dear, come here!" smiled Hera as she motioned to an empty seat next to her. "Now I know that we agreed to speak about the plans for tomorrow, but I want to make sure you're aware about the plans for tonight as well. I'm going to get Aglaea to help you get ready. I've picked out a lovely dress for you, you'll love it! It has a matching hair comb and shoes and-"

"Lady Hera, may I interrupt?" Annabeth asked as politely as possible.

"Why of course child. Is something troubling you?"

"Well, sort of. It's just that some of the other minor gods told me this morning that the only reason I'm not allowed to meet the other demigods is because you don't want me to escape with them. I'm sure they were just lying to me, but-"

"Oh darling, sweetie. I've simply been trying to protect you from them. You see, nothing good ever comes of those creatures. I'm sure you heard about the ones who betrayed the gods for the titans just recently. Why would you ever want to mingle with their kind?"

"Well when you put it like that-"

"Good! So we're on the same page! Now, back to business. Once you're done getting ready..."

——(cut to lunch: annabeth is eating with the rest of the minor gods)———

"What'd Hera have to say to you this time?" teased Ant.

"We were just talking about the plans for today and tomorrow. That's all," said Annabeth.

"I couldn't imagine having to sit alone with that woman for more then 30 seconds without screaming," complained Bia. "I don't know how you've dealt with her all these years Annabeth."

"She's not that bad. She's just a perfectionist, y'know?" defended Annabeth. "She likes things to be done the right way."

"You shouldn't let her control you so much. By the way, tonight we're all going to pay the demigods a little visit," snickered Alex. "Are you down?"

"No way! Don't you realize how dangerous they are?"

"Come on, tonight's you're last night as a demigod. Don't you wanna have some fun?" poked Elpis.

"Why would I want to get myself into trouble right before my big day?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not going with you guys."

"Suit yourself."

With that, the lunch bell rang and all the minor gods rushed off to go get ready.


End file.
